Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device with integrated touch screen and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of information-oriented society, various requirements for display devices for displaying an image are increasing. Therefore, various display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting display devices are being used recently. In such display devices, the organic light emitting display devices are driven with a low voltage and have characteristics such as thinness, an excellent viewing angle, a fast response speed, etc.
The organic light emitting display devices each include a display panel which includes a plurality of data lines, a plurality of scan lines, and a plurality of pixels respectively provided in a plurality of pixel areas defined by intersections of the data lines and the scan lines, a scan driver which respectively supplies scan signals to the scan lines, and a data driver which respectively supplies data voltages to the data lines. Each of the pixels includes an organic light emitting device, a driving transistor which controls the amount of current supplied to the organic light emitting device according to a voltage of a gate electrode, and a scan transistor which supplies a data voltage of a corresponding data line to the gate electrode of the driving transistor in response to a scan signal of a corresponding scan line.
Recently, the organic light emitting display devices are implemented as a display device with integrated touch screen including a touch screen panel capable of sensing a touch of a user. In this case, the organic light emitting display devices function as a touch screen device. Recently, a touch screen device is applied to monitors such as navigations, industrial terminals, notebook computers, financial automation equipment, and game machines, portable terminals such as portable phones, MP3 players, PDAs, PMPs, PSPs, portable game machines, DMB receivers, and tablet personal computers (PCs), and home appliances such as refrigerators, microwave ovens, and washing machines. Since all users can easily manipulate the touch screen device, the application of the touch screen device is being progressively expanded.
In the display device with integrated touch screen, Tx electrodes and Rx electrodes are provided in a display panel. For example, in the display device with integrated touch screen, the Tx electrodes, the Rx electrodes, and bridge electrodes for connecting the Tx electrodes or the Rx electrodes are provided on an encapsulation layer for encapsulating an organic light emitting device. Also, the display device with integrated touch screen includes a polarizer for preventing image quality from being degraded by light incident from the outside.
In this case, however, the display device with integrated touch screen has a problem where a thickness increases. Also, because external light is reflected by the polarizer, a screen looks like a mirror in the outdoors, and for this reason, the display device with integrated touch screen has another problem where image visibility is reduced in the outdoors.